


The Sunset Over Wakanda

by cutthroatfics



Series: Black Panther One Shots [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Erik lives, Fix-It, Gen, Id Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: Loved the movie but like...What if?So Erik learned something and then they worked it out and Erik lives.





	The Sunset Over Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is a 'verse or a one-shot yet.
> 
> There are one or two things from the comics but mostly the movie.
> 
> This work is not for profit and is a transformative work. As such it should not be reproduced in any form without my permission.
> 
> If you're inspired by this and create something from it please gift it or add this as an inspiration so I can read it. Enjoy.

“I do not wish to imprison you.” T'Challa says as he and Erik take in the sunset over Wakanda. The Sacred Mound gave a beautiful view of Wakanda, from the borderlands to the mountains of the Jabari, you could see some part of the territory of all 18 tribes. It was breathtaking.

  
  


Erik scoffed and T'Challa looked down at him with a frown.

  
  


“Yeah, right.” He said looking over the splendor of Wakanda. His breathing even despite the blade in his chest. “I'm supposed to believe that?”

  
  


Erik didn't look at him while he spoke but T'Challa could see the seam of confidence and fear. Erik did not dare hope for T'Challa's mercy nor did he expect it. _It is not something he would offer,_ T'Challa thought. “You just gon' let me walk out of here?”

  
  


“Well, I did not say that-” T'Challa said and Erik did turn at that. He looked at T'Challa with sardonic amusement. “I wish to make you one of my advisors.”

  
  


It was a pleasure to watch the self confident smile slide off Erik's face.

  
  


“What?” Erik asked. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion as he looked up at T'Challa. He nostrils flared as he sucked in a breath and bared his teeth in the quickness of his anger. “You trying to play me? Why would you do that?”

  
  


T'Challa made a considering noise in the back of his throat and where he would turn his back to pace as he spoke he had never encountered an opponent as dangerous and as equally matched as Erik. He would not turn his back on him, symbolically or otherwise. He would do him the honor of looking him in the eye.

  
  


“I believe my father made a mistake in leaving you,” As he looked over Erik's expression. The anger in his features faded slowly into confusion. “In killing your father.” And Erik's anger was back with narrowed, flashing eyes. “I do not wish to repeat the mistakes he has made.” T'Challa admitted to him, the declaration an olive branch slowly coming into light.

  
  


“I want to bring Wakanda to the world,” T'Challa says and without his permission his gaze shifts back to the wonder of Wakanda. It's towers shining red and gold in the setting sun.“To use our advances for the betterment of the world.” T'Challa finished and Erik laughed suddenly. _They agreed on that_ , T'Challa thought, _Maybe he sees that now._

  
  


T'Challa sighed as he looked back to Erik, “It is a bit naive, I know.”

  
  


“That's why I would like you to join the council and help to advise us.” T'Challa said looking down at Erik. He coughed and looked at him bewildered. T'Challa continued with Erik's rampant and disbelieving attention. “For too long we have hidden from the world when we could have helped but I fear we do not to know where to start and-” Erik hummed as he caught on.

  
  


“-I know how it is out there.” Erik finished. “I get it. You need someone who's been on the outside to show you how it is.” Erik said as his confident smirk slid back into place.

  
  


“No. We have the War Dogs for that.” T'Challa dismissed that line of thinking. He could sense Erik's confusion and he clarified. “I need someone who knows the outside who will not just follow what I say. I need-”

  
  


“Someone to challenge you.” Erik finished catching on and T'Challa nodded to himself.

  
  


“Yes.”T'Challa smiled. “Shuri has shown me that family has the best insight and the correct amount of stubborness.” He said with a laugh.

  
  


“And you want to keep me close.” Erik hummed before he frowned. “A cage.”

  
  


“Not a cage, cousin.” T'Challa sighed in frustration. “An opportunity;” Erik raised an eyebrow and T'Challa raised one right back as he continued. “To bring about the change you want to see in the world.”

  
  


“'Wise men build bridges,'” Erik said to himself with the easy of an old parable.

  
  


“'Not borders.'” T'Challa said completing the phrase. “Where did you hear that?”

  
  


“Something my pops used to say.” Erik said with a shrug. It was affected T'Challa knew, but fathers was an uncharted minefield between them. T'Challa decided to test the shaky common ground between them. _Shuri always said he was stupid._

  
  


“My father used to say that as well.” T'Challa said slowly. “He said our grandfather would always said it.”

  
  


“Huh.” Erik said as he looked back over the sun setting over Wakanda. “So all this is yours.”

  
  


“It is ours.” T'Challa said firmly and Erik gave him a look. T'Challa chose not to see it as he continued. “Wakanda belongs to all Wakandans.” He said.

  
  


“'All the land the sun touches is yours' huh?” Erik recited in and quiet reflective voice.

  
  


“Really?” T'Challa said with a laugh. “The Lion King?”

  
  


“Ey!” Erik said with a startled, embarrassed laugh. “I love that movie.”

  
  


“I do as well.” T'Challa assured him. He wanted to lay a hand on his shoulder but he was not foolish enough to be that familiar. He was hopeful not stupid.

  
  


Erik raised his hand to T'Challa and they shook on it before T'Challa helped him to his feet.“So how you gonna sell this to them old ass people?” Erik asked and T'Challa looked at him for a long moment.

  
  


“Let me worry about that.” T'Challa said as he started them back towards the entrance to the Sacred Mound. “You have American manners.” He remarked.

  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  


“It was not a compliment.” T'Challa replied.

  
  


“T'Challa!” Shuri shouted as she came towards them with Oyoke and the Dora Milaje. She stopped short at the sight of Erik and the Dora Milaje were already in position to attack Erik at T'Challa's command. When it did not come Oyoke, long used to T'Challa's ideas, leveled him with a too even stare. T'Challa smiled and Shuri groaned.

  
  


“My King.” Ayo asked.

  
  


“It is alright.” T'Challa assured them and Oyoke's face slid firmly into professional disapproval. “We have resolved our differences.” Shuri's face slid into a scowl.

  
  


“What?” She looked at them both with narrowed eyes. “Are you out of your mind?”

  
  


“Shuri.” T'Challa admonished her and she opened her mouth to argue but Oyoke cut her off.

  
  


“My king.” She asked but T'Challa knew her. It was as close to a demand for an explanation as she would give in foreign company.

  
  


“He will be one of my new advisors.” T'Challa said proud of his idea and Shuri groaned louder and longer than she ever had.

  
  


“I don't like that.” She said. “Can't you just?” She made a gesture for throwing Erik off the Sacred Mound and Erik laughed.

  
  


“No, Shuri.” T'Challa sighed.

  
  


“Hey, cuz,” Erik said from where he was dropped on T'Challa's shoulder. The Dora Milaje adjusted their hands on their spears but he ignored them. “If I say sorry can you take this out of my chest?” He gesturing towards the blade before he and T'Challa pitched to the side and collapsed in exhaustion.

  
  


“I should leave it in!” Shuri shouted at them both as they laughed on the ground. The Dora Milaje looked to her and she sighed. “Pick him up. I can't fix him out here.”

  
  


999

  
  


“So this is the place?” T'Challa said as Erik walked them across the court.

  
  


“Yeah.” Erik said stopping to look at the old plastic milk crate basket and the new one in front of it. The kids playing stopped and looked at them as they stood on the court.

  
  


“When you said you were taking me to California. I thought you were taking me to Coachella,” Shuri groaned. “Or Disney.”

  
  


“That's on you.” Erik laughed at T'Challa's expense. “Ey lil man, pass me the ball.” The boy seemed reluctant at first and Erik rolled his eyes. “This used to be my court. I shot hoops here every day, all day.” The boy finally passed Erik the ball and he shot it into the basket.

  
  


“What do you think?” T'Challa said as he looked at the building in front of them. Shuri joined him at the edge of the court. “That is the building were our father killed our uncle.” He said and when Shuri didn't immediately look back at Erik he took it as a victory.

  
  


“I think we should tear it down.” She said in disdain.

  
  


“I think it is a chance to rebuild.” T'Challa said with a smile as Erik stalked towards them. “That's why I bought this building,” He pointed around them. “And that one, and that one.”

  
  


“Why?” Shuri said confused but she was used to smiling when T'Challa smiled so she did.

  
  


“They are to be the first of many of our new Wakandan outreach centers around the world.” Understanding downed on Shuri's face and T'Challa was quick to finish. “We will provide many different programs but you will head the technology and science departments.”

  
  


Shuri smiled and squealed before she took notice of Erik. Before she frowned T'Challa quickly added, “I had help with the idea,” He said with and towards Erik. “Mother was hard to convince.”

  
  


“I accept your apology.” Shuri said gracefully.

  
  


“Thank you princess.” Erik said with a smirk.

  
  


Shuri looked back to T'Challa, “Do you think it is wise to move so quickly?”

  
  


“I think it is time to step into the light.” He said as he pressed one of the beads on his wrist and the cloaking device on their ship deactivated and it landed itself on the court.

  
  


“Whoa,” One of the kids exclaimed. “Yall see that? It's like some sort of spaceship Bugatti!”

  
  


“Exactly like that, lil man.” Erik said with a hand on Shuri's shoulder. “And she built it.”

  
  


“Seriously?” The boys asked as Shuri walked over to them.

  
  


“Yes, but it is actually much more complex than that.” Shuri said as she began to explain the basic features of the ship.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed it and or would like to see a continuation. 
> 
> I'm just getting started with this fandom but this fic could continue if there's interest.


End file.
